The Lizard
The Lizard Trial is the third of Ethan's five trials (and arguably, the most brutal) he must complete in order to save Shaun. Character Played As: Ethan Mars Arriving and Preparing The chapter begins with an aerial view of Ethan's car driving to an empty apartment. He walks in. The entire apartment seems to be burnt. Upon arrival, Ethan notices several porcelain lizards on the floor. He shakes them, and breaks the second one. A key is within the second one. Ethan uses the key he found to open a nearby door, which has a lizard painted on it. He walks in, finding another burnt room. In front of him lies a table, with another computer-like device that will guide him through the challenge. Ethan notices a play button upon the screen of this device, and he presses it. The device tells him he has five minutes to cut off the last section of one of his fingers while a camera upon the device records him. The player can now choose to either start collecting supplies which will help him cut off his finger, or the player can leave and not get any letters for the hangman. Supplies the Player Can Collect And Location *Butcher's Knife (for cutting off finger) (stuck in a wall) *Saw (for cutting off finger) (right side of the table) *Hatchet (for cutting off finger) (beside the door you enter, probably can see it while you enter) *Scissors (for cutting off finger) *Wire cutters (for cutting off finger) *Piece of Wood, optional (Ethan can put this in his mouth so he has something else to focus on, in order to reduce the pain) *Disinfectant, optional (Ethan can put this on his finger before he cuts it off so it won't get infected) (Bathroom cabinet) *Whisky, optional (Ethan can use this to temporarily daze himself, reducing the pain somewhat) (kitchen cupboard) *Heated steel rod, optional (used to cauterize wound) (on the ground in the main room. the player must enter the kitchen and heat it on the stove) Finger Amputation Ethan has another chance to leave before this part begins. Otherwise, Ethan sits down with all of the supplies he collected. He can now drink the whisky, apply the disinfectant, and put the piece of wood in his mouth. The player then chooses which tool he will use to amputate Ethan's finger. The player then has the choice to calm Ethan down by breathing in and out a few times until Ethan is ready. After this, the player can choose to either "Try It" or "Do It". If the player selects try it, Ethan simply begans softly rubbing his choice of tool against his finger in order to get a sense of sharpness. When the players are "Trying It", there is no way the finger can come off. The player then must do "Do It". Ethan collects himself, gets his choice of tool ready, stands up, and cuts off his finger. Ethan falls, screaming in pain (many people have found Pascal Langdale, Ethan's voice actor, to do a great job here, mimicking pain fantastically). Depending which tool you used the tip may of come off or need cutting again. After the finger comes off, a dazed and hurt Ethan hears the device state "Under the Desk." Ethan walks over, and punches the wood through under the desk. He picks up the chip for his cell phone, and puts it in. The player now gets more letters, and a short video of Shaun, surrounded by water almost up to his chest. The Lizard Trial is now over and Ethan leaves the apartment, weeping in pain. Explanation This trial is named "The Lizard" probably because of certain lizards ability to lose limbs/body parts and live while doing so. Ethan has to amputate his finger, mutiliating hiself like a lizard could be mutilated. Also, some lizards can remove their own tails, if they are caught and in danger, similar to how Ethan must remove his finger to save Shaun fron danger. Trophies Gold Finger: The Lizard – Cut off your finger using axe, knife or pliers & disinfect or cauterize the wound Butcher: The Lizard – Cut your finger using a saw or scissor Category:Chapter